Network security is becoming increasingly important as the information age continues to unfold. In TCP/IP networks, in-transit communications between endpoints may be secured by using the Transport Layer Security (TLS) protocol, or by using TLS's predecessor, the Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) protocol. TLS provides for privacy, authentication, and integrity of communications. For example, the Secure Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTPS) protocol that is commonly used to secure web communications consists of communication over Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) within a connection encrypted by TLS or SSL. Often, it may be desirable to use an inline SSL/TLS proxy to intercept and decrypt an in-transit TLS communication in order to inspect the communication's plaintext and then take some action based on the plaintext content. Typically, an SSL/TLS proxy decrypts all of the SSL/TLS-secured communications passing through it; but this may be undesirable and inefficient because of, for example, computational resource issues, network performance issues, management complexity issues, and/or privacy protection issues. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and logic by which an SSL/TLS proxy can selectively decrypt SSL/TLS communications.